


Vegas Skies

by bobasheebaby



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, M/M, Masterbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Drew asks Liam for a final fling, only he wants one too. When they both want the same person, their only option is to share. When things are barely talked out and emotions get in the way it’s bound to get messy. Vegas Skies by the Cab helped me complete this.





	Vegas Skies

Drew moved through the hotel’s bar, a hesitant smile plastered on her face, she only hoped Liam couldn’t tell. The joint bachelor/bachelorette party Maxwell had planned for them had been perfect, really—but she couldn’t help feeling that something was missing. She loved Liam, he had her entire heart, she couldn’t wait to stand up and marry him in a few days but there was one man that held a tiny piece of her heart as well. She tried to put the thoughts, the feelings aside but she couldn’t help thinking that tonight would be her last chance to sleep with him again.  
They had been playing pool in Paris, Drew had taken to using her body as a distraction tactic, it had worked until he used her own game against her. She had been plagued by his toned chest and muscular arms since she tended to his injured ribs in Applewood after Tariq had tried to force himself on her. All she could think about was being wrapped in his strong muscular arms the entire engagement tour. She loved Liam, yet she couldn’t get Drake out of her head. Their dirty tactics to try to win their meaningless pool game had worked against them both. Their eyes trained on the others sculpted bodies, had them falling into each other’s arms in a hot and heavy make out session that soon turned into them fucking on the pool table, zero concern for being caught, completely caught up in the moment.  
Drew knew that night had given him hope that she would choose him, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t wish she didn’t have to choose. The truth was that she had to and she’d choose Liam every single time without even a moments hesitation. Even so, that night in Paris plagued her dreams, a shiver going down her spine every time she thought about his firm hard body pressed to hers, his thick length slamming into her making her come over and over.  
Drew was beyond happy with Liam, but she couldn’t help but feel like if she didn’t ask for one last night that it would be something she’d regret forever. She only feared his reaction when she asked him for a fling, certain he’d be hurt, thinking he wasn’t enough—maybe he wasn’t on some level, why else would she not be able to get Drake out of her mind, her dreams. Her stomach twisted in knots when she thought about his look, reaction to what she wanted to ask him, but she had to take the chance. If he told her no she could live with that, she would never do anything to hurt him, but if she didn’t ask she knew she’d spend the rest of her life with him wondering what his answer would be. She had to at least ask, she had to know the answer either way.  
Drew took a deep breath, readying herself to ask the man she loved for a final pass. Her stomach full of the largest butterflies she’d ever felt, fear consuming her at the thought of his broken face once the question spilled from her lips. Drew scanned the room, searching for the man she loved, the man who claimed her heart. Liam looked up as her eyes landed on him, a broad smile stretching his face as their eyes locked. They crossed the room, meeting each other in the middle, her perfect courtly smile on her face.  
Liam’s smile faltered when he noticed her smile wasn’t genuine, not fully reaching her eyes. Crap! I should have known he’d notice! Her heart clenching in her chest as she saw the confusion in his eyes, on his face. “What’s wrong my love? Are you not having fun?” Liam questioned, concerned, hoping there was something he could do to make things right. He would always do anything to give her the world, a fact that made Drew’s heart break even more when she thought about the question she was about to spring on the unsuspecting man standing before her.  
Drew paused, nearly ready to tell him everything was fine, that she was just tired and forget that she ever wanted to ask him for a hall pass for the night. She swallowed down her fear, knowing if she didn’t ask she’d always wonder, her fingers lightly tapping her thigh, a habit whenever she was nervous—she prayed Liam didn’t notice but she knew he did. “Everything’s perfect, I just—“ Drew started—hesitating. Could she really do this to him? Could she really ask him? Could she really watch as his perfect world fell apart all because she craved one last night with him, with Drake.  
“Just what my love?” Liam questioned, his hand brushing back a stray strand of blonde hair, his chocolate brown eyes full of love.  
Her heart fluttered, she loved him more than anything, he could start and stop her heart with a single look and she was about to bring his world crashing down around him. Drew took a breath, stealing herself for his reaction, his face etched with pain and his eyes full of hurt. “I was hoping to have one last fling before we’re married.” She replied, her words rushed out of her mouth. She braced herself, waiting for the hurt, the anger, the answer she didn’t want to hear.  
Liam stared at Drew, that was the last thing he expected her to say, but he couldn’t tell her no—not when he was thinking the same thing. “Oh, of course, if that’s what you want, I mean. I want you to be happy, so if that’s what will make tonight better I think you should.” He replied, hoping, praying his response would soften the blow of his own request.  
Drew’s face turned to the ground, “oh okay, I under—wait, what did you say?” She asked, her head snapping back up her mouth dropped in surprise. She was not expecting him to agree so readily. Her heart raced in her chest upon realization that she got the answer she wanted, she just needed to hear him say it again and then she could track down Drake and invite him to her room. He’s probably at the bar. Drew’s eyes scanned the bar to see if she could spot him.  
Liam smiled, she wasn’t expecting him to say yes so easily, maybe this could work in his favor. He knew it had to end, it ended weeks ago when he slipped the ring on her perfectly manicured finger under the gaze of the Statue of Liberty. He knew it could only go on if he had been forced to marry Madeline, but he couldn’t carry it on with Drew. He only wished to have one last night in his arms before he said I do and made the beautiful goddess before him his wife, his queen—a final goodbye. “I said that if that’s what would make you happy that you should do it.” He replied brushing his hand against her cheek. “I love you Drew, but I would never presume to own you, to control you. You are free to do as you wish.” He paused, softly biting his lip, worried how his next words would be received. He was terrified she’d start yelling and screaming, accusing him of only agreeing so she’d say yes to him. Maybe on some level he was. “I was hoping to have a final fling myself.”  
Drew’s renewed smile dropped from her lips, her gaze returning to Liam. She felt a pang of jealousy run through her, her heart plummeting to her stomach. She knew she was being silly after what she asked, but for him to want the same— it hurt. Why wasn’t she enough, who could he possibly want to have sex with? Hot tears stung at her eyes, “what?” She questioned, her voice laced with the hurt she felt, breaking with emotion. “Who?” Maybe she’d be better off not knowing who he had to be with one last time, or for the first time, but she had to know why she wasn’t enough. She sounded silly, foolish, but she never expected him to say yes, let alone ask for his own fling.  
Liam’s face dropped at her response, he was expecting some resistance, but for her to question who when he didn’t ask her who she needed one last time with. Anger flowed through his veins, why did she think it was okay to ask him who he wanted a fling with? He was simply asking for the same thing she was, why would she be allowed to know who he wanted one final night with if he didn’t know who she wanted hers with? “Who do you want a fling with? Why should only one of us reveal whom we desire one final time?” He questioned, his brown eyes hardening, his voice coarse.  
Drew was shocked that he would now question her after he’d already given her permission. She felt angry, and worried that he would change his mind once he knew she wanted to be with Drake. “You want to know too? Fine we’ll say it at the same time.” She replied, blue eyes boring through him. Maybe if they said it at same time she stood a chance of him not hearing her say Drake’s name. Maybe she had a chance of salvaging this mess that he made by requesting a night with one of the other ladies of the court. Which one has something I don’t? Who does he need to be buried in that is better than me?  
Liam clenched his jaw, at least he could find out who she needed to have a night with. He was hoping to keep the identity to himself, but at least it would be completely out in the open for them both. He could know whose name she longed to scream other than his own. “Fine.” He replied, anger rolling off of him in waves. “On three then.”  
Drew nodded, she could feel the anger radiating from her, she shouldn’t have to tell him who when he decided he had to have another lady of the court. But fine, if he wanted to know she’d tell him. “Fine. One—“  
“Two—“  
“Three—“  
“Drake.” They said simultaneously, their eyes widened in shock, their mouths forming perfect o’s.  
Drew’s head was spinning, her heart raced, did they really say the same name? What did this mean, they’d been together before? How did she not know that the man she loved, the man she was going to marry, the man she so easily gave her heart to liked men too? How could he keep that fact from her? Was he intending to carry on behind her back once they were married? How could she possibly respond knowing they both wanted the same man? She was vibrating with anger, the longer she digested the fact that it was Drake she slowly felt the anger dissipating. The knowledge that he never wanted another woman slowly only proved to fill the burning fire in her core. When she first heard him speak Drake’s name she worried she would no longer be able to have her final fling, but maybe they would be able to come to an agreement they would both be happy with. Perhaps he’d be willing to share.  
Drake? My Drake? Had they been together before? How had I not known? How could Drake hide his feelings for the woman I love from me? Was he sleeping with her and consoling her the same way he was consoling me? The thoughts rushed through is head, whirling around with such ferocity that it made his head spin. He no longer felt angry that she questioned who he desired. Hurt took the place of anger, burrowing deep in his heart. He couldn’t understand how Drake could hide something like this from him. Drake always knew where he stood, long before Liam knew he would have to become king. He always thought that Drake had given him the same consideration.  
“Drake?” They questioned, their voices blending together as one.  
Liam was stunned, hurt, but he needed to know. Maybe asking for a fling was a bad idea. No, at least now you’ll know. “We—were you together before?” He questioned, his voice cracking with emotion, his heart along with it.  
Drew’s heart clenched when he saw his pain, the pain she was causing—not because she wanted a fling, but because who she wanted one with. She knew the answer would only hurt him more, but he deserved the truth. Maybe if she was truthful with him, he’d be honest with her about his own relationship with Drake. “Once, in Paris.” She replied, hoping that he wouldn’t be completely broken by the truth. “And you?” She hated asking, fearful that he’d been with Drake since they’ve been engaged, that he only asked for a fling because she did, that he would have anyway without her knowledge. No, she shook the thought from her mind, she may not have known the depth of their relationship—but she knew she could trust that he wouldn’t cheat on her.  
Liam swallowed at her words, realization setting in. He tried to shake off the hurt, knowing his truth would be harder to swallow, yet Drake kept his feelings from him. “Okay.” He responded, pausing choosing his words carefully. “Yes, since before Leo’s social season, but I ended it the day I broke my engagement to Madeline.” He watched the pain flit past on her eyes, knowing it wasn’t the truth but the fact that he kept it from her for so long that hurt.  
Drew nodded looking down to the floor, chewing her lip in thought. They both wanted the same man, she wasn’t sure how she missed the truth behind their relationship. Had the truth been staring her in the face all along and she just simply ignored it? Drew slowly raised her head, she was unsure how to proceed, would the suggestion be going to far? Maybe if I just hint at it. “So who gets the fling? You? Me? Neither of us?” She questioned her heart aching as she awaited his answer, would he get her hidden meaning? Would he suggest it? Would she resent him if he chose himself or neither of them?  
Liam pondered her words, knowing the truth he was still hurt, maybe would always be—not by her but by Drake. He wish he’d been honest with him about his feelings, maybe hearing it now wouldn’t hurt so much. Could he still let her have the fling knowing it would mean he couldn’t? Could he really take it from her after he’d already told her yes? Saying himself would be selfish, could his last act as a single man be one of selfishness? What would that do to them, their relationship? He could say they both go to bed alone, but was that fair? He’d said yes, could he take that answer away from her? Wouldn’t that option be just as selfish as choosing to take the fling for himself. Sure he’d known, loved and been with Drake longer than he’d known and loved Drew, but that didn’t matter—not really. Still, could he go to bed alone knowing the two people he loved were likely together? What other option was there? Maybe, but will she go for it? Could I even watch? The second he thought the question he knew the answer, it’d be far easier to be there with them than laying in his bed alone, wondering. “What if we both asked him? I think I could share, watch if you could.” He offered, hoping he didn’t suggest something that was too far.  
Drew smiled, “if you can handle it I think I can too.” She replied, the burning fire in her core growing hotter.  
***  
Drew and Liam walked over to where Drake sat at the bar swirling his rock glass of whiskey deep in thought. Drew quietly slipped onto the seat next to him, “something on your mind?” She asked, her melodious voice breaking him out of his thoughts.  
Drake turned to face her, “Holland, didn’t expect to see you out here this late, shouldn’t you be in bed?” He questioned, surprise written across his face.  
Drew smiled softly, “I’m not tired yet. Plus I wanted to see you, I’m surprised you’re alone.” She replied.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Drake asked.  
Drew laughed, “we’re in Vegas Drake. You could’ve had one in a million girls in the clubs or bars tonight. Kiara was certainly taken with you.” She replied, her eyes rolling at the last bit. Kiara did nothing but make herself look truly pathetic with the way she threw herself at Drake who was clearly uninterested in her. Drew wondered if Kiara would ever get the hint, or if she’d always be some weak pathetic woman chasing a man who wanted nothing to do with her.  
Drake sighed, “what are you doing, Holland? Don’t torture me. We both know what I want—and that I can’t have it.” He replied taking a long drink of his whiskey, willing the burn in his throat to take the pain in his heart away.  
Drew’s smile grew, “I was hoping you’d say that.” She responded.  
“And why’s that?” Drake questioned sighing, barely looking at her.  
Drew bit her lip, leaning in closer to him, she watched as he swallowed hard the closer she got to him. “I want you, tonight.” She replied.  
“You—What?” Drake asked, his jaw dropping in shock.  
“Don’t look so surprised Walker, it wouldn’t be our first time.” She answered, sitting back upright on her stool.  
“You know I want to.” He sighed swirling his whiskey. “But Liam.”  
“Liam wants you too.” She replied, her eyes looking to where Liam was standing behind him, slipping in when she had Drake distracted.  
Drake blinked, processing what she said, his head turning to where she was looking. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Liam. “Li? Holland? What’s going on?” He questioned, trying to digest what she said. Wait they know about each other? Oh shit! Is he pissed?  
Liam smiled, gently placing his hand on Drake’s shoulder. “Drew and I both requested a fling—when we discovered that we both wanted you, we thought it wouldn’t be fair for one of us to be left out. So if you want, you can have us both, for tonight:” Liam explained.  
Drake glanced between Liam and Drew, still stunned by what they were offering him. A final night not with one, but both, sure it would hurt to say goodbye, only further fuel his longing, but this was not about to pass up this chance. He gulped down his remaining whiskey as he stood up.  
“Drake?” Drew questioned, smile dropping from her face. She glanced at Liam, maybe they were asking for too much.  
“I’m not gonna wait around for something to mess this up. Let’s go.” He replied.  
The smile returned to Drew’s face, she led the way to her room, Liam and Drake following closely behind her. Her skin flushed and heat pooled to her core knowing that this was really going to happen. Kiara gaped in surprise as they walked past her to get in the elevator, Drew winking at her allowing her hand to graze Drake’s. Drew smiled as Kiara glared at her, “what? Jealous you can’t get him and I can get them both?” She quipped, her smile only growing wider as Kiara huffed and walked away.  
***  
As the door closed behind them Drew noticed Liam hesitate, she knew he was worried this would affect them as a couple. She gently cupped his cheek, her crystal blue eyes locking on his chocolate brown as she brought his face down to hers. She kissed him with all the love she had for him, promising him that nothing would change after this night. Showing him with her kiss that it would always be him that she chose, love. She pulled away pulling Drake in, his lips crashing into hers in a heated kiss. His plush lips kissed her with such urgency she thought the fire building in her core would consume her alive. Drew pulled away breathless, her desire only growing when Liam grabbed Drake’s shirt pulling him in, their bodies pressed tightly together. Their lips moved together, kissing with such passion and urgency she was starting to wonder how she missed that they were something more.  
Drake pulled back, resting his forehead against Liam’s, sighing he took a step back. He looked between Liam and Drew, “what are we doing here Li, Holland?” He questioned, running a hand through his chestnut locks nervously.  
Drew watched on, starting to question what they were doing herself. Were they making a horrible mistake? Should she just have married Liam like planned and left Drake in the past? Where they getting themselves closure at his expense? Drew knew the answer, but it was far too late to go back, the hand had been dealt, he’d be hurt no matter what—maybe just maybe he could find closure too. “We’re giving into temptation one last time Drake.” She replied, flinching at her own words. She was simply making things worse, but it was the truth, there was no other way to explain it.  
“We’re saying goodbye Drake.” Liam responded, his heart aching at the answer he gave. He didn’t want to have to say goodbye, didn’t want to have to choose between the two people who matter the most to him but he had no choice. His heart was breaking knowing this really would be his last time with Drake, but he knew he had no choice but to leave him behind.  
Drake swallowed, he thought as much but he needed to hear the words, know that this was all it could ever be—one passion filled night with the two people who claimed his heart. He knew this would only make his heart ache more when he watched them exchange vows. He knew he was probably making the biggest mistake having one last night with him, her, them. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t still want it no matter how hard it would be to get over them. If all he had was tonight, he was going to make the best of it. “Okay.” He replied nodding in understanding and agreement.  
Drake reclaimed Drew’s lips with his, his tongue swiping against her lip asking for entrance. His hands snaked behind her undoing her zipper as his tongue swirled with hers. Liam started kissing her neck, gently pushing the straps of her shimmery gold dress over her shoulders. Drew’s heart raced, both mens attention sending her head spinning. Four hands working to remove her clothes, two sets of lips traveling her body, her body thrumming with desire.  
Soon she stood before them completely bare, “god, your beautiful Holland.” Drake said pulling back, his eyes taking her in. The last time had been too rushed, their need and desire too great for him to admire her body, now he was committed to put every curve to memory.  
Liam’s lips claimed Drake’s, their mouths moving languidly, Liam pushed Drake’s jacket down over his broad shoulders. Drew’s fingers quickly worked the buttons on his shirt, pushing the shirt off him to join the other scattered clothes as Liam worked his belt and pants with deft hands. Drew moved to unbutton Liam’s shirt as Liam pushed Drake’s pants and boxer briefs down over his hips, Drake’s thick hard cock springing free from its confines. Drew pushed Liam’s shirt and jacket off his shoulders, allowing her hands to graze his muscular chest and arms as she guided the garments off his body. Drew raked her nails back down Liam’s toned chest and stomach making him moan into Drake’s mouth. She quickly undid Liam’s belt and pants pushing his pants and boxer pants down with ease. Her fingers wrapping around Liam’s thick hardened length as it sprang free, slowly stroking her hand up and down his shaft. Liam pulled back, his teeth gently dragging across Drake’s bottom lip, his head falling back as he let out a low moan.  
Drake dropped to his knees, throwing Drew’s leg over his shoulder. He flattened his tongue and licked a long strip along her wet folds. Drew let out a low moan as his tongue circled her clit, electricity coursing through her veins at his touch.  
Liam stepped closer, kissing a trail up her neck, Drew still slowly stroking his thick length. She tilted her head to the side giving him more access to her neck. Drew moaned at the added attention of Liam’s mouth, never in her wildest dreams did she think this would be how their night would end.  
“You taste like fucking candy, Holland.” Drake growled in appreciation his tongue diving back between her folds, thrusting into her wet entrance.  
Drew bucked her hips against Drake’s mouth, his hand gripping her hip holding her still. Drake thrust two fingers into her wet heat, his mouth moving to suck on her sensitive bundle of nerves.  
“Oh fuck Drake.” Drew moaned, his mouth and fingers driving her wild.  
Liam licked around the outer shell of Drew’s ear sending a shiver down her spine. She could barely focus, the sensations from both mouths was making her dizzy.  
“Can he make you feel as good as I can?” Liam whispered into Drew’s ear, his breath fanning against her neck.  
Drake curled his fingers, hitting her spot just right. “Oh fuck yes.” Drew moaned out at the sensation, her free hand tangling in Drake’s hair.  
Liam paused his roaming mouth at her words, hurt with what he felt to be her admission. He nibbled along her collarbone with renewed determination. His mouth kissing and sucking gently down her chest, careful not to leave any marks. His tongue swirled around her nipple, quickly turning it to a hardened peak, his mouth paying the same attention to the other. The added stimulation making her fire burn impossibly hotter.  
“I’m gonna—“ Drew gasped out, her coil so tight she felt it about to snap.  
Her back arched, her head falling back as she came, her walls clenching around Drake’s fingers. She moaned their names her juices flowing over Drake’s hand as he hungrily lapped up everything she gave. Drake pulled away a satisfied smirk on his face as he slowly lowered her leg to the ground. He licked his fingers clean as he stood.  
His question, her response still running through Liam’s head, his heart still aching at her words. Liam started to question their choices, maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Maybe this was the decision of a selfish man trying to have everything all at once, only here he stood at the edge of losing it all. His head was spinning, yelling at him that if he lost her now it was all his fault. His heart fell like a rock to the pit of his stomach, fearing that he just brought the end to them before they had a chance to truly begin. Liam didn’t know what possessed him to ask that question then, but her words stung, physically hurting him. He had been so sure this was the right option, only option down in the bar hotel. This here, what was staring Liam in the face was not what he had been imagining. He couldn’t lose her, wouldn’t lose her. He wouldn’t allow this to be their end, not after everything they endured. After his own father tried to sabotage them, Drew having to endure hateful whispers and Madeline’s cruel tortures, he wouldn’t allow a single half thought out decision to have a shared fling be the end of them—not when they were so close to having their happily ever after. There had to be a way he could turn this around, make her remember, realize it was him she wanted, chose—remind her where her heart truly lay. His pointless jealousy fueling him, driving him forward. His brain yelling at him to slow down, think things through; his heart screaming that they needed to be reminded who had them first.  
His mind made up, his lips claimed Drew’s in a brief bruising kiss, so hard it took her breath away. “Get on the bed.” Liam growled, his eyes flashing a hunger Drew had never before seen.  
Her head so full of lust, need for both men she barely registered the possessive tone in Liam’s voice. Her heart leaping in her chest at his dominant display instead of questioning his sudden change. Drew walked to the the bed, her hips swaying seductively earning her a growl from both men. Liam’s eyes flashed to jealous anger for a brief moment, his need to claim her in front of Drake—show them both whose she was growing.  
Drew climbed on the bed, crawling up until she reached the headboard, laying down, her legs spread out showing both men how turned on she still was. She propped herself up on her elbows, seductively biting her lip as she waited for them to join her on the bed. Her hunger and desire for both men only increasing with each passing second.  
Liam stalked to the bed, his possessive hunger only growing at the sight before him. The bed dipped down as he climbed on, Drake following after—momentarily forgotten in Liam’s need to to remind Drew whose she was. His previous words about not presuming to own her flying out of his head in his need to claim her, claim them both. They were both his, never meant to be each other’s, his need to silently remind them only fueling him forward.  
Liam gripped Drew’s ankles and yanked her towards him, earning him a surprised yelp as she surged forward, her back landing on the bed with a soft bounce. Liam knelt between Drew’s legs, Drake kneeling beside him, the fire in Liam’s eyes setting Drew’s body ablaze. Liam trailed a had up each of their legs, goosebumps forming in their wake. He slipped two digits into Drew’s center, his fingers wrapping around Drake’s thick length, he smiled as they both moaned under his touch. He slowly pumped both of his hands, his eyes trained on her watching her body react to his touch, her previous response still reverberating in his head. He needed to know, needed them both to know. “Can anyone make you feel as good as I can?” He growled possessively, both too lost in his touch to recognize the harshness in his tone.  
“No.” They both moaned, their minds so clouded by their lust and love for him, hardly understanding the meaning of the question, let alone the answer.  
Liam’s smile grew, his head finally stopped screaming at him that this was all a mistake. But still he needed more, to show Drew that he knew what she liked best. He removed his hands, earning him dissatisfied groans from them both.  
Liam licked his fingers clean, he turned towards Drake, his lust blown eyes still ablaze with need to be in control. “Work me open.” Liam growled, before dropping to his stomach, his head between her spread legs. He slipped his arms under her ass, her legs over his shoulders, he gripped her hips, pulling her up closer to his waiting mouth.  
Drake shifted until he was kneeling behind Liam, his hands cupping the taunt globes of his ass, gently kneading. He admired the way Liam’s firm ass felt in his hands, taking his time. Drake was determined to remember the feel of the supple skin against his calloused palms. Every soft sigh he pulled from Liam, or twitch of the muscles beneath his hands was bittersweet knowing this really was the end of a decades long relationship with the only man to ever claim his heart.  
Liam slowly licked along her folds, his tongue lapping at her sweet nectar, humming in approval at her taste, the vibrations shooting through her core making her moan out. Liam repeated the action, his tongue barely grazing her wet heat, driving Drew crazy with need.  
Her head fell back with a moan, her back arching off the bed with every teasing lick. Her hand threaded through his raven hair trying desperately to push him in closer. Her fire burning so hot, threatening to consume her if he didn’t fulfill her need soon. “Liam, Stop teasing me so much—“ Drew gasped, trying to grind her core down on his mouth, desperate for release.  
Liam looked up, a smile upon his lips, “If you don’t like my teasing, then why are you moaning?” He questioned, his tongue returning to his slow teasing of her slick folds.  
Drake sucked one of his fingers into his mouth, getting it good and wet. He slowly teased Liam’s tight hole, before slowly pressing his finger against the ring of muscle. He slowly worked his finger in and out of Liam’s tight hole. Liam thrust himself backwards onto Drake’s finger, the need to be filled slowly taking over.  
Liam was finding himself needing more than their words to make him feel better. Drake working him open reminded him of something Drew had mentioned the week prior. He slightly shifted his hold on Drew’s hips, lifting her ass up higher. He slowly licked around her tight hole, teasing her with his tongue. Drew moaned loudly, her fingers tightening the grip in his hair. Liam smiled to himself at her reaction as he continued to tease her back hole.  
Drew’s eye screwed shut, desperately trying to buck her hips into him, needing to feel more. Her need becoming overwhelming as Liam kept the teasing pace. He was driving her wild and not quite the way she wanted. She needed more, she wasn’t sure how much more of his teasing she could take as he started to alternate teasing licks from her tight hole to her dripping center. Her head was spinning, her body felt like it was on fire, she felt like she might lose her mind if he didn’t let her cum soon.  
Drew finally had enough of his teasing, “damnit Liam! Stop teasing me or let me handle it myself.” She growled pushing him back.  
Liam was surprised by Drew’s outburst, his cock twitching at the thought of watching her touch herself. Drake leaned forward, “let her handle it herself while we play and watch.” He growled, his eyes locked on Drew’s. His cock throbbing at the thought of watching her while touching him.  
“Drake—“ Liam started, his words cutting off as he felt Drake’s hard body pressed against his back, Drake’s hardened length pressing against his ass. Drake’s arm snaked around Liam’s body, his fingers wrapping around Liam’s thick length. Liam leaned back into Drake, a soft smile forming on his lips as he nodded.  
Drew wanted to be mad, wanted to be annoyed, but the thought of watching them as they watched her just turned her on even more than she already was. She sat up, leaning against the headboard, her knees bent, legs spread wide. Her eyes locked on Liam and Drake, watching as Drake’s hand slowly stroked Liam’s length from root to tip. She thought she couldn’t possibly get anymore turned on, but the sight of both men watching made her fire burn impossibly hotter.  
Drew slowly slid her hand down along her curves, settling in between her slick folds. She slowly started to circle her clit, her other hand teasing her nipple, moaning at her own touch. She bit her lip as she watched Drake’s slow deliberate strokes. Liam moaned as he leaned his head back against Drake’s chest, his eyes still trained on Drew’s hand teasing her clit. Drew slid her fingers down to her wet heat, inserting two fingers into her dripping core. She thrust her fingers in and out of her tight pussy, her breathing becoming more labored the harder she fucked her wet heat. Her moans drowned out the sounds of her fingers thrusting in and out of her tight wet core. Drake and Liam couldn’t take their eyes off her, mesmerized by her fingers driving in and out of her tight heat. Their need and hunger for her increasing the closer she came to climaxing at her own hand. Her body was flushed, her legs starting to shake, her glistening breasts heaving. Drew felt her walls fluttering around her digits, unable to hold on any longer, her other hand rubbed her sensitive bundle of nerves as she kept thrusting her fingers in and out of her heat. Her head fell back as she fell apart, body awash with waves of pleasure, her eyes rolling back in her head as she came undone. Drew trained her eyes back on Liam and Drake as she struggled to catch her breath waiting for one of them to make a move.  
Drake had never felt more turned on than he was in that moment. His need to be buried in her tight wet heat one last time growing by the minute. “Just one night, right?” He questioned receiving a nod in agreement from Liam and Drew, “then I want Liam to fuck my ass while I fuck Drew’s tight pussy, make the best of the time we have.” As much as he wanted it to be more, mean more he understood that this was all it could ever be. He was their final fling, a one night stand—he could never, would never be anything more. He had to take what he could and learn to move on just as they were. He was foolish to think he had felt a connection, that it could actually mean anything more than this if he actually had.  
Drake moved around Liam, he knelt between Drew’s legs, her arms wrapping around his neck as he bent down for a bruising kiss. Her lips against his, tongues slowly rolling together, setting his body ablaze. He gripped her thigh, hiking it up on his hip, slowly lowering her body back to the bed, hovering above her. He pulled back, his eyes raking over her, taking in every last detail, committing everything over their final time to memory—after tonight that’s all he’d have while they would have each other. He envied them, wishing with everything in him that things could have worked out in his favor with either one of them.  
Drake was so lost in the sight of her laying before him he barely registered Liam’s fingers probing his tight hole, working Drake open to take his cock one final time. He couldn’t help but wonder if this night was as painful for them too. He knew deep down it couldn’t be, at the end of the night they’d have each other and he’d be alone watching the two people who claimed his heart live a happy life together, without him. He swallowed the bitter thoughts, pushing them into the depths of his mind to deal with at a later time, determined to enjoy whatever time he had left with them both.  
Drake lined up his thick length with her entrance, teasing the head through her folds. Drew bucked her hips, silently begging him for more. Drake pressed a large hand against her belly stilling her hips, his face fixed with a warning glare. He slowly eased his length into her warm heat, their moans filtering through the air. The feel of her walls stretching around him making his cock throb with need.  
Drake stilled as he felt the head of Liam’s length pressing against his tight hole. He groaned as he felt Liam’s length ease into him. The feeling of her tight heat wrapped around him and Liam’s cock stretching his ass at the same time was intoxicating—a feeling he’d never get used to if given the chance. He took a moment to relish the feeling of his body sandwiched between their’s, one last thing he needed to commit to memory.  
Drake shifted his hips slightly signaling to Liam to move, he thrusted into Drew matching Liam’s speed and urgency. Their bodies moved in tandem, sounds of flesh slapping flesh mingling with grunts and groans filling the still air. As good as every long stroke in and out of her heat felt, no matter how much electricity coursed through his veins at the feeling he couldn’t help but think that it was bittersweet. A final goodbye, nailing the door shut on what never could be. His heart ached more with every stroke, every pulse of his prostate being slammed into by Liams’s thick length. His brain screaming that this was all a mistake, that he’d never get past them now, that he should have walked away with his heart still intact when he had the chance. Drake closed his eyes, trying to focus solely on the feeling of every long drag of his cock through her tight heat, memorizing every twitch of her walls around his length. The feeling of Liam’s cock slamming into his prostate a long welcomed feeling, one he’d greatly miss.  
Drew clutched onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin, leaving crescent moon imprints in his flesh. Drake opened his eyes, seeing the same remorse reflecting back to him in her blue eyes. His heart skipped a beat at the realization that he wasn’t the only one hurting, that he wouldn’t be the only one to look back at this night as a beautiful bittersweet memory—a reminder of what never could be.  
Drew’s heart clenched when she saw her own sadness reflected back at her in Drake’s eyes. She hated that they were causing him such pain, she hated herself for ever requesting a fling in the first place. She beat herself up for being a selfish fool, only caring about her wants and needs never thinking about how hard it may be for Drake to move on while she married Liam and lived happily without him. She never should have tried hinting at sharing once she knew Drake and Liam shared a romantic past. It didn’t matter how hot the night was, how amazing it felt to have his hard length driving into her once again. She was getting closure at his expense, how could that possibly be fair? She could have stopped all of this pain, prevented it from ever happening. There had to to be some way to take some of the pain away now. She couldn’t live with herself knowing her happiness and closure cost Drake his.  
“You’re more than just a one night stand.” The words spilled from her lips before they ever had a chance to register in her brain.  
Drew saw her own shock reflecting back at her in both Liam and Drake’s eyes. The moment the words fell from her lips she knew they were wrong. They were the sobering ice cold water waking them  
up from their own thoughts. She couldn’t believe she said that, it didn’t do anything but make everything worse. Drew almost swore she saw a look of betrayal flashing in Liam’s chocolate brown eyes. She pushed the thought from her mind, determined to salvage what was left of this night. She and Liam could deal with what she said later, alone.  
Liam’s mind was racing, trying and failing to wrap around why Drew would possibly say that to Drake. He prayed that it wasn’t because she was really having second thoughts about him, them. He pushed the hurt aside, his grip tightening on Drake’s hips, driving his cock into Drake’s tight ass at a harder pace. The head of his cock slamming into Drake’s prostate with every hard thrust. Drew’s sobering words somehow renewing his hunger. He grunted with every hard thrust, his need driving him forward.  
Drake sped up his thrusts, matching Liam’s new pace. His hand snaking between him and Drew, his finger quickly finding her sensitive bud. He rubbed her clit, sensing his own impending release.  
Drew’s nails dug harder into Drake’s shoulders, her toes curling as she came. Waves of pleasure washed over her, her eyes rolling back in her head. She came moaning Drake’s name, her walls squeezing his length, pulling Drake over the edge. He moaned their names as he spilled into her. Liam’s thrusts faltered, his cock twitching as he came moaning Drake’s name.  
Liam pulled out collapsing next to them, Drake rolling to her other side. They all laid there working to catch their breath. Drake moved to get up, knowing it was time for him to go no matter how badly he wanted to stay. “Don’t go!” Liam and Drew shouted, their voices melding together. Their words taking the other by surprise.  
Drake dropped back to the bed his head spinning with questions. What did Drew mean when she said he wasn’t a one night stand? Why were they both asking him to stay now? What did all of this mean? Nothing changed did it?  
Drew was as surprised by her words as she was Liam’s. She didn’t know what she was going to say until her mouth already opened. Her mind racing trying to figure out what it meant for her and Liam that neither one of them wanted Drake to leave. Could they possibly work after everything tonight? Did they make a terrible mistake that would cost them their happiness?  
Liam was stunned, his words taking him by surprise. He knew he was reluctant to let Drake go, but what did it mean that Drew said the same thing just as he did? Did she want Drake and not him? How could he ever forget her telling Drake he wasn’t a one night stand? How would they move on, have a life, a family after this? Did they just doom their relationship to fail?  
The only thing any of them knew for sure was that only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Continues on in the series Something More. The first chapter Wasn’t Ready to Say Goodbye is a hot mess.


End file.
